


"Yanno, Maybe Wrapping Mikey In Bubblewrap Is A Good Idea."

by michaelsnirvana



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Hurt Michael, M/M, Worried Luke, michael falling offstage at wembley, tired ash and cal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelsnirvana/pseuds/michaelsnirvana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael falls offstage at the BBC Radio 1 event at Wembley, and Luke is worried for his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Yanno, Maybe Wrapping Mikey In Bubblewrap Is A Good Idea."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for anything wrong with grammar, wording, or spacing. I'm still not used to doing it 'correctly' to where people like it. It's not the worst, but it's defiantly not the best as well!

Making sure to at least wave goodbye to their fans, Michael wasted no time in limping off stage and heading straight towards the dressing room where no doubt he'd be met with a worried Luke, Calum and Ashton. There was just something about Wembley, he'd always managed to get himself hurt there whilst they were performing She Looks So Perfect. Sure enough, like he had thought, as soon as he'd stepped foot into the room he was immediately latched onto by a worried looking Luke. 

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe that just happened. Are you okay baby? Maybe we should just avoid Wembley, it always goes wrong for you."

Slightly smiling, Michael gently wrestled Luke off of him before collapsing onto the couch quickly followed by the younger, yet taller boy who leaned against Michael to press a gentle kiss to his lips before brushing his fingers over his boyfriends ankle.

"I'm fine Luke, my leg hurts a lot but that't kinda what you'd expect. Please quit hovering over me.". Frowning, Luke quickly inspected his slightly injured boyfriend, picking up the small details; how Michael shrugged off his contact, something he usually doesn't do unless he's really upset. Or how he'd curled up on himself, pouting a bit. After a few minutes, someone (Ashton) cleared their throats.

"Hey Cal, why don't you and me go find Mikey a paramedic so we can get his leg fixed up and go?" Ashton suggested, speaking up from where him and Calum had been observing. Nodding, the caramel skinned boy got up and followed Ashton out, leaving the two lovers alone.

x.x

"Well, nothing major happened. Michael should be fine in a few days, but I'd recommend he'd keep weight off the injured foot until it gets a bit better." The paramedic said, smiling gently at the four boys.

"Thanks so much, we'll make sure he keeps off it!" Ashton grinned, standing up to gather up the few things they had. Pouting, Michael glanced over at crutches the women had left and sighed. 

"I'm probably gonna hurt myself again using those.", he chuckled before slowly beginning to stand. Turning around and glancing at his tired, upset boyfriend, Luke made a split decision before taking Michael, who made a squeak of surprise from the sudden motion, into his arms bridal style.

"Now you can't hurt yourself again." Luke murmured, securing Michael in his arms and beginning to follow Ash and Cal. Smiling, Michael leaned up in his arms to kiss him before cuddling into his chest as much as possible. The journey to the van was surprisingly smooth considering, but Luke was pretty fit and Michael had faith in him. The journey from the venue to the hotel was also, yet again, surprisingly smooth. It was pretty quiet, Michael cuddled into Luke who, in turn, was listening to music and holding Michael protectively against himself. Calum and Ashton also were leaning against each other, music playing whilst they all dozed off a bit. 

Pulling up at their hotel, Luke thought of something as he helped Michael out of the van and let out a low chuckle. Waiting until all four were in the elevator going up, Luke speaks.

"Yanno, maybe wrapping Mikey in bubblewrap is a good idea. Could you imagine?"

Calum and Ashton let out tired giggles, which quickly turned into a loud fit of laughter as they imagined Michael on stage bubblewrapped. Michael groaned, burying his head in Luke neck and he huffed in fake anger. 

"I hate you so much for saying that Hemmings." Michael muttered.

"Love you too babe!"

**Author's Note:**

> ok, I know I called Cal 'caramel skinned' but I feel that it better describes it than 'dark skinned'. I've also started writing again, but have worked up the nerves to actually post the stories this time! please consider checking out my other muke fic, "Unloved? Think Again Kitten.." (: thanks for reading


End file.
